


与时浮沉

by waneTJ



Category: waneTJ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waneTJ/pseuds/waneTJ





	与时浮沉

浮沉 罗浮生X韩沉 与时浮沉

韩沉持着枪跑进罗浮生地盘的时候罗浮生刚从美高美出来，他无聊的甩着自己手中的小匕首，正盘算着怎么搞到那个新来的小警官，就被一阵淡淡的晨露香打断了思绪。  
罗浮生再熟悉不过这个味。  
警局对他颇为忌惮，一直以来对他管辖的地界也都睁一只眼闭一只眼，然而这个新来的小警官，每次都能在码头压着他的货一一盘查，每当他跟自己义正言辞的叫嚣，他都能闻见这搔在他心尖的晨露香，当场就想把人就地正法了。  
“咔嚓。”匕首被甩进刀鞘里，罗浮生将他塞进裤腰，跟着那味道寻了去。  
那味道越来越浓，引的他都险些失控，这显然是一个处于发情期的Omega散发的浓烈的信息素。他心下跟着紧张了起来，仓惶的去寻找那个人。  
“砰。”一声枪响随即划破深夜的宁静，罗浮生迅速拐过巷口就听见几个混混的声音。  
“严哥，这可是罗浮生的地盘，这事要是……”  
“行了行了，”另一个人不耐烦的打断了那人的话，“把人赶紧给我拖走，弄死警察可是个麻烦，不如拖回去给老大享用，也是份功劳，你看看这可人儿，让我个Beta都忍不住啊。”  
“别过来！”韩沉抄起旁边的木棍，冷汗顺着他的脖颈滑进黑色的衬衫里，在月色的照耀下闪着诱人的光泽。  
“行了，别废话，赶紧把人弄走。瞅他这样子，再把Alpha引来。”  
另两个混混闻言已经朝着韩沉步步逼近……  
“咳咳……”罗浮生重新掏出腰间的匕首甩了开来，出现在那几个人的身后，“听说有人在我的地盘抢人？”  
他眼神穿过那几个混混看到满脸苍白的韩沉，那浓烈的晨露香丝丝缕缕的缠绕过来，让他几乎把持不住。  
几个混混迎着月光没太看清来人，韩沉倒是一下就听出了罗浮生的声音，那人脸上显出一片阴影，在森森的刀光下显得越加可怖，倒让他心下莫名松了口气。  
那些混混饶是没看清来人，也被Alpha强大气场所震慑，直到罗浮生走近，那几人才着实慌了阵脚。  
“二当家，误会，误会，抓人误跑到您地盘，我们这就走，这就走”其中一人伸手就要朝韩沉抓去。  
“哎哎哎。”罗浮生叫住几个人，用刀背搔了搔头又指了回来，“人，留下，你们，要是不想惊动周围的兄弟那就赶紧滚。”  
几个人面面相觑了一下，还是为首的先开了口，“得，既然是二当家看上的，那小弟就双手奉上给您，还望二当家念着点兄弟们的好。”  
“滚。”罗浮生已然有些红了眼，不含轻重的一个字，让几人当场夹着尾巴跑出了巷子。  
韩沉勉强用木棍支撑着身体，迅速捡起甩在一旁的枪指向罗浮生。他显然有些狼狈，面色通红，却仍旧用执拗的眼神盯着他。  
“我车上有抑制剂，麻烦送我过去，穿过两条街便是。”  
“嗯？”罗浮生重新将匕首别在腰间，举起双手望着韩沉颤抖的握着枪的手。“你这样对着我，我怎么扶你走？”  
韩沉明显感觉后穴涌出的情潮，更加让他难以自持。他放下枪，谨慎看着罗浮生朝着自己走来。  
“罗浮生，你喝酒了？”直到他走近，韩沉才闻到他身上的味道。  
“喝酒？”罗浮生邪魅一笑，“没有啊。”  
“没有？”韩沉腿下一软，险险的跌进罗浮生的怀里，他这才发现那人身上浓烈涌出的信息素。  
“你是Alpha？”  
罗浮生这回更加惊诧了，“小韩警官调查我时都不看资料吗？”  
韩沉迅速抬起枪，却被罗浮生一下握住手腕。  
他当然看过罗浮生的资料，可作为港市第一个Omega出身的警官，他从来都自动忽视别人的属性。  
酒香醇厚，浓重的让他染上了醉意，他无力的软在罗浮生的怀里，手上的力道骤然一松，枪就被罗浮生接在了手里。  
罗浮生这才注意到这人手背上的伤， 与之旁边淡粉色不同 的红肿。  
“他们伤你的？”罗浮上抓起那只手咬了咬牙。  
韩沉无力回他，在他怀里粗重的喘息，仅有的力道全都用在紧拽着他衣襟的那只手上。  
他执起那只手在红肿的地方轻轻吻了吻。  
“哈—”韩沉忍不住呻吟出声，双腿再也使不出一点力气，被罗浮生拦腰抱了起来。  
“忍一忍，一会儿就让你舒服。”罗浮生迅速将人裹进自己的大衣里朝美高美走去。  
一路上罗浮生强势的信息素都将韩沉的晨露香包裹其中，让街上偶尔经过的行人都忌惮的退避三舍。  
韩沉却被那酒香引得彻底失了神智，撤掉了罗浮生胸前的两粒扣子，露出了紧实的肌肉被他压在手底肆意的亵玩。  
罗浮生好不容易将人带进了自己的房间，衣服早已被拉扯的不成样子，他将人扔在床上，不顾一切的吻上了那一路都在呻吟勾引着他的唇。  
他早已被引诱的发了情，身下的胀痛无一刻不在叫嚣着想要占有眼前的人。  
他粗暴的扯开身下人的衣服，那条半湿的裤子一同被他拽下，已经湿透的内裤贴在浑圆的臀肉上，淫靡的让他立刻就红了眼。  
他一只手拽掉上衣，另一只就去解身下的腰带。  
韩沉光滑细直的腿上此时沾满了淫液，不断吸引着他，让他的动作更是快上了几分。  
“唔—”床上的人被情欲折磨的冷汗涔涔，手无意识的就朝自己已经挺立的分身探去。  
“乖，我帮你。”罗浮生捉住那只想要趁机作乱的手，趁机在那手心吻了吻。  
醇厚的酒香蜂拥而至，无孔不入的钻进韩沉的每一条神经，罗浮生仅仅伸手握住他的茎身，就让他低吟着射了出来。  
罗浮生好笑的看着满手的精液，俯下身继续刚刚那个还未尽兴的吻。  
他拖住身下人的腰，让他更加的贴紧自己。湿热的吻刚刚蹭过坚挺的鼻梁，那人就毫无章法的掠夺了他的唇……  
韩沉毫无技巧可言，青涩的一个吻也只是在他唇瓣上肆意的啃咬，罗浮生心下一惊，侧头躲开了他的吻，微微直起了身，“小东西，第一次？”  
身下人早已没了意识，伸出双手想要他抱，罗浮生这才稍稍升腾起一丝罪恶感，有点后悔没带他去车上拿抑制剂，可事到如此，也再没有停下来的可能了……  
“乖，想要就跟哥哥说，别忍着。”他重新夺过主动权，唇舌长驱而入，缠绕着那人的软舌圈进自己的口中细细的品尝。手下也从那细瘦腰身抚上那紧致的胸膛。  
“嗯—”身下的人难耐的扭着腰，用那还带着白浊的硬挺蹭过他的小腹。  
“小沉，”那扯了半边的黑色衬衫被罗浮生轻轻用头蹭开，吻追寻着那人的乳晕将那颗果实卷进自己的口中。  
“啊，”韩沉这才从汹涌的情潮中挣脱出一丝清明。  
“罗浮生，”名字从他嘴中喊出就染上情欲，软糯的勾住了罗浮生的心魄。  
“小沉，小沉。”罗浮生抬起头，细细吻过他的眉目，鬓角，唇边，最后停在他的颈侧，贪婪的去闻那清新的晨露香，他剥掉身下人那已然湿透的内裤，一只手指顺着那湿滑探进了穴口。  
韩沉难耐的哼出了声，湿热的内壁立刻就卷上了那微凉的入侵者。  
“小沉，乖，叫生哥。”  
那一只手指显然勾起了身下人更深的欲望，他艰难的挺起腰身，配合着他手指的抽动。  
“生……生哥。”他双腿紧固着罗浮生的手腕，像是推拒，更多的却是像在挽留。  
身下的欲望越加的胀痛，罗浮生被他一声柔软的生哥叫的更加难受，立刻将三指并入插入那紧致的穴内。  
“嗯……”忍耐的呻吟声更是激起了罗浮生的欲望，他草草扩张了两下就把那纤长的双腿打开，将自己的硕大的顶端抵了上去。  
“乖，别忍着，这屋子隔音好的很，叫出来，没关系。”说着那粗长的性器一举挺了进去。  
突然而来的胀痛让韩沉顾不及忍耐，大声的叫了出来，三根手指远比不过体内的真枪实弹，陌生的恐惧感立刻升腾了起来，让他整个人也清醒了几分。  
“不……不要，不……不要了。”韩沉哭噎出声，手指有力的扣进那禁锢着他双腿的手臂。  
“乖，不怕，放松，”罗浮生隐忍着发出诱哄的低语。  
那紧致的甬道将他死死的砌在里面，湿热得蠕动唑的他险些失了控。额头瞬间就淅出了汗珠。  
罗浮生侧头吻了吻他的腿弯，将那细长的双腿缠在自己的腰上，俯身吻上韩沉那被自己咬得出血的双唇。  
殷红的血液被他卷进口腔，夹带着Omega甜腻的香气，瞬间让他失去了理智。  
“罗……浮生，疼……”简单的几个字被肢解着从湿润的双唇涌出，破碎的令人心疼。  
罗浮生充耳不闻，将自己整根抽出又凶狠的撞了进去。将软嫩的穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱。抽出时还带着粉红的软肉。  
骨节分明的手指紧抓着身下的床单早已泛白，韩沉痛苦的扬起头发出一声惨叫。  
罗浮生却还觉得不够，一边大开大合的顶弄一边啃咬着那人细滑的胸口，在上边留下深深浅浅的印记。  
发情的Omega很快就适应了他的抽插，紧致的肠壁配合着绞紧不断入侵的性器，像是要记住他的形状。  
没顶的快感让韩沉脑中一片空白，随着罗浮生的顶弄一股股乳白的液体也从他的前段不自抑的涌出。  
那滚烫的液体喷在罗浮生的小腹，这才烫回了他的理智。  
“小沉，以后跟着哥吧，我的货你想怎么查怎么查。”一个“货”被他拐的变了味儿，眼睁睁的看着身下的人被镀上一层红晕。  
“跟……个……”  
“屁”字还没说出口，就让罗浮生一记深顶堵在了口中。  
罗浮生加大了幅动，每一次深入都顶在深处的那片软肉上。他大概连自己都觉得自己发了疯。在纸醉金迷的圈子里呆惯了，向来都是别人主动攀上他的身，有滋有味的不少，可从来也没有哪个向现在这个一样，只一面就让他念念不忘，骚心抓肝的想把人往自己床上带，就连信息素的味道都让他欲罢不能。这样的甜美的Omega如果被别人占去……  
罗浮生不敢再想，他的世界里没有如果，也不允许如果出现……  
那软肉贪婪的吸附上他的前端，他喟叹一声，更加卖力的向深处顶去……  
“不答应可以，那你给我生个孩子吧。”罗浮生伸手擦过他眼角的泪珠，就着相连的姿势将人翻了个身。狠厉的冲撞那个柔软的禁地。  
“不……不要……”韩沉激烈的挣扎起来，颤抖着双腿想要逃，却被罗浮生一个回捞直接撞入他的生殖腔口。  
那湿滑滚热的地方立刻缠上了他，让他的每一根神经都为之崩坏。  
“小沉，我喜欢你，我要你，我要我们永远在一起。”那坚定的语气染上嘶哑的欲望，磨蹭着挨到他腺体上方。  
那冲顶的快感让韩沉哭喊出声，他再也跪不住，被罗浮生捞着钉在那狰狞的性器上，胀大的结瞬间撑满了他。  
“罗……罗浮……生，疼……”他细碎的叫喊出声，身下的胀痛连着腺体的滚烫，让他备受煎熬。  
罗浮生在他腺体上吻了吻，深深吸了口那令人迷恋的清甜，“乖，马上好。”他露出锋利的犬齿，一下刺入他的腺体。  
滚烫的液体猛然喷射进内腔，瞬间让他痉挛起来……  
极致的痛苦过后是绝顶的快感，韩沉绞紧甬道锲成他特有的形状。随着他一起射了出来。  
罗浮生心疼的吻了吻那人的嘴角，将人拉进自己的怀里与他耳鬓厮磨……  
“小沉，我爱你。”


End file.
